Regulation of transcription is a key step in controlling gene expression in all cells. The basic structure and function of RNA polymerase (RNAP) and RNAP-associated proteins are conserved throughout evolution. The sophisticated genetics and advanced biochemistry make E. coli an ideal model system. The overall research goal of my lab is to study the transcription machinery and the influence of transcription factors on gene expression and regulation. Currently, we focus on: (i) RNAP of E. coli and the RNAP-associated proteins RapA and SspA; and (ii) the mechanism of the global change in the transcription pattern associated with nutrient starvation known as the stringent response.